


Day 3 - Childhood

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Angst, Breached Earth AU, Gen, M/M, Medical Examination, Possession, newmann is background, sonja is future newmann child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: One universe sideways, Newton Geiszler escapes his fate. Not everyone is so lucky.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Comments: 2





	Day 3 - Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Explanatory notes: This takes place in my shelved [Breached Earth AU. ](https://moderndaymarauder.tumblr.com/tagged/breached-earth-au)  
> This is the story that formed in my mind the moment I read the prompt, and I am terribly sorry for how unpleasant it is, but I promise that ultimately Sonja has a much better future ahead of her than this implies. You can see my original sketch of her as an adult [here](https://moderndaymarauder.tumblr.com/post/189649408683/im-not-great-at-drawing-humans-and-get)

She isn't the same as she was before the accident; she looks at the world around her through inhumanly blue eyes as though she does not recognise it, and maybe she doesn't. Her foreseeable future is one of scans and medications and what the PPDC and Monarch call _observation_ but Newt and Hermann know full well mean _containment_. 

Sonja can't have a normal childhood, now.


End file.
